


You Do You

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hannor, Humor, Interchangeable Genitalia, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor's been distant ever since Hank found out the advanced prototype android detective has no genitalia.When Connor comes to Hank asking for his opinion on ordering an attachment, Hank tells him he needs to be true to himself, and not cater to the needs or expectations of others.So Connor does just that.





	You Do You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write for Halloween. Enjoy!

"Connor, you seem distracted." Hank looked up from his empty dinner plate to see Connor's LED circling yellow again, a constant over the past few days. "Is it the case? That murder scene was pretty brutal, huh?"

"No, Hank, it is not the case." Connor didn't elaborate, and Hank shrugged. Hopefully the android would come around eventually. If not, he supposed Connor had his secrets, and he had to trust Connor didn't have any sinister motives.

As he washed the dishes, however, a sense of unease washed over him. This first kiss had been incredible, but he'd soon divined the reason for Connor's reluctance to move things along to the bedroom: CyberLife hadn't thought fit to give their prototype detective android any genitals. They'd been at an impasse since then, Connor retreating into this quiet state where his LED seemed to constantly be circling. It had been three days, and Hank was starting to worry.

_"You don't feel… anythin'?"_ Hank had ran his thick fingers across the smooth bulge where Connor's genitalia should have been, hoping for some kind of reaction. He could live without sex—he wasn't interested if Connor was getting nothing out of it—but he'd been excited to take their relationship to a whole new level of intimacy only to get a surprise followed up by distance.

Perhaps Connor would end up with one of his own kind after all. Hank dried the plate, swallowing the lump in his throat. It hurt to think Connor might move along in the end, once he finished finding himself, but Hank refused to deny himself the opportunity to love Connor based on possibilities. He'd been lucky to have the gorgeous android give him more than a passing glance, let alone confess to feelings for him.

"Hank, I need your help. I appear to be at a loss and I need your input."

"Input? What could I possibly tell you that you don't already know?" Hank arched an eyebrow and tossed the dishrag on the counter. He followed Connor into the living room and over to the computer desk. Sumo raised his head, as curious as Hank was about what was going on. 

Connor sat down and retracted the skin over his hand, directly interfacing with the computer. A webpage loaded, and it took Hank a few moments to realize he was looking at android genital attachments. His eyes widened as he looked at the vast array of styles and types on display.

Connor regarded Hank with a searching, innocent gaze, his cheeks flushing slightly in an imitation of human embarrassment. "I am having trouble deciding on my genitalia, Hank. I would appreciate it if you would help me decide."

Hank scratched the back of his neck. "I can't do that, Connor."

"Why not?"

"You've gotta decide what you're comfortable with on your own. I can't choose for you. It's your body."

"You must have some kind of preference." The look on Connor's face was akin to despair.

"Yeah, I do have a preference. You. I don't give a crap what parts you have, so long as you're happy. That includes the smooth patch you've got going on right now. If that's what you want, I'm okay with it. We can be intimate in other ways. Like cuddlin'." Hank planted a kiss on top of Connor's head. "Seriously, though, this is a decision you have to make by yourself. Think about your body and how you see it."

"How I see it?"

"Yeah. How you observe yourself. When you think about you. What do you see?"

"I am designed to emulate a male in his thirties, so—"

"Don't finish that thought." Hank shook his head. "You're talkin' about what everyone else expects again. What do you want? When you look through all these attachments, what really makes you feel… right?" Hank sighed. "I really 'ain't good at this, Connor."

"You've been very helpful so far," Connor stated. "Please continue."

"Just… you do you, okay? I'm happy no matter what that looks like." Hank leaned in and planted a kiss on Connor's cheek. "I'm goin' to bed. Just, uh, don't buy the whole catalog, yeah? I don't think my bank account can handle it." He ruffled Connor's hair and walked away, grateful to get some sleep after the day they'd had at work.

***

Connor seemed to pay more attention over the next few days, though he seemed to change the subject when Hank asked about the attachment. His statement showed a charge from the company, so he knew Connor had gone ahead and ordered something, but the android was being coy about it and Hank had to admit his curiosity was piqued by the time the package arrived and the weekend rolled around.

"You gonna install that thing, or you just gonna stare at the box all weekend?" Hank asked.

Connor blushed. "I'm sorry, Hank. I'll be in the garage if you need me." He picked up the package and seemed to scuttle away, and Hank chuckled to himself. Connor sure loved to be cryptic, sometimes. Hank picked up his digital newspaper and continued to read, immersing himself in a long-form article about relations with Russia improving since the android revolution. He glanced at the clock, wondering what was taking Connor so long to install an attachment that had advertised itself as plug and play. He shrugged and went on to the next article.

Connor finally appeared at the door half an hour later. He looked extremely uncomfortable in his jeans. 

"Well, you gonna dispense with the formalities?" Hank asked. He put down his reading device to give Connor his full attention as he unzipped his fly. Connor turned away, obscuring himself from view, and Hank started to stir, the android's shyness arousing him.

Connor turned around, and Hank blinked. Six large tentacles jutted out from Connor's genital region, each one seeming to have a mind (and suckers) of its own. Connor approached the bed and Hank backed up, his eyes widening in horror.

"Is there a problem?" Connor looked genuinely hurt, and Hank swallowed, wondering how he was going to explain his feelings without causing harm. 

"Uh, Connor, when we had that conversation, I was expectin', uh, _human_ genitals."

"You told me I should be comfortable. That you wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I did, yeah, I know. This is just… a lot to absorb."

"I know. I don't imagine I'll be able to use all six tentacles at once, at least not to start." Connor approached the bed with a wicked smile and Hank did his damndest to sit still and let things happen, knowing next time he needed to be more specific with his language. A lot more specific.

As a tentacle wrapped around his dick and another caressed his ass, Hank had to admit that the concept held some merit… In fact it was getting less strange and more erotic by the second. He opened his mouth to let a tentacle in, and was encouraged by Connor's moans as he swirled his tongue over it. His own dick twitched, letting him know he was definitely getting used to the idea.

Dating Connor was a hell of a trip, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Comments and kudos if it made you chuckle.


End file.
